For a long period of time, specialist examinations of pediatric ophthalmological diseases have always been a challenge for the ophthalmological field, both domestically and abroad. Child patients who do not cooperate with the ophthalmological examinations have posed great difficulty in the treatment of ophthalmological diseases. Currently, pediatric ophthalmologists overseas primarily recommend examination under anesthesia (EUA) to resolve this difficulty. However, EUA poses new problems for pediatric ophthalmologists. This is because the majority of ophthalmological examination equipment being used clinically is desktop equipment, which requires the examinee to be seated with his or her body upright, head secured on the headrest of the desktop equipment, and jaw secured on the adjustable jawrest, adjusting the up and down button to situate the examinee's eyes at the best examination position. However, in an anesthetized state, the best anesthetized position for a patient is a supine position. If an accident occurs under anesthesia, the patient must immediately be laid down in order to implement the necessary emergency measures. When a child patient in an anesthetized state is examined with desktop equipment, the way that this used to be done was to have a parent or anesthesiologist hold the child patient and get the child patient's head to rest on the headrest and the jawrest, and then use a eye speculum to open the eyelid and conduct the examination. If an accident occurred under anesthesia and the child patient need to be treated with emergency medication, then the parent or anesthesiologist would have to hold the child patient on the anesthesia bed in order that the child patient be able to lie supine.
There are two drawbacks of the traditional method: first, when the child patient is held in order to conduct the examination, the child patient's chest and abdominal area are likely to be compressed, which will cause difficulty breathing, and it is difficult for the parent or anesthesiologist to cooperate and meet the requirements needed for the head height, the front and back, and the position to be secured during the eye examination; second, once an accident occurs under anesthesia, the child patient cannot immediately lie supine, and the life of the child patient is thus seriously threatened.